Fantasifestivalen 31
Fantasifestivalen 31 will be the 30th edition of the Swedish music competition Fantasifestivalen, which selects Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 31. It is organised by Sveriges Television (SVT) and takes place during the period of Winter 2019/2020. The format of the competition consisted of six shows again: four semi-final rounds, a second chance round and a final. The 28 competing entries were divided into four semi-finals, with seven compositions in each. From each semifinal, the songs that earn first and second place will qualify directly to the final, while the songs that place third and fourth proceed to the Second Chance round. The bottom three songs in each semifinal become eliminated from the competition. An additional four entries qualify from the Second Chance round to the final, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to 12. All six shows are hosted by Kim Cesarion and Molly Hammar. Format Fantasifestivalen 31, organised by Sveriges Television (SVT), is the fourth edition of the contest in a row in which the competition took place in different cities across Sweden. The four semi-finals are held at the Saab Arena in Linköping (21 January 2020), the Coop Norrbotten Arena in Luleå (25 January 2020), the Tegera Arena in Leksand (29 January 2020) and the Malmö Arena in Malmö (2 February 2020). The Second Chance round will take place at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg (9 February 2020) while the final will be held at the Friends Arena (TBA) in Stockholm. Twenty-eight entries compete in the semi-finals, with seven entries taking part in each show. The top two entries from each semi-final advance directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries advance to the Second Chance round. The bottom three entries in each semi-final become eliminated. An additional four entries qualify to the final from the Second Chance round, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to twelve. Entry selection Entries for the 31st competition have been selected through two methods: *Fourteen of the entries were chosen by a selection panel from submissions received by SVT through an open call for songs. *Fourteen of the entries were selected by SVT via special invitations from other broadcasters to artists and songwriters in order to celebrate the anniversary edition. SVT opened two submission contests that accepted entries between 1 November and 31 December 2019 for interested artists and songwriters to submit their proposals for the competition. The Regular contest was open for entries that had at least one songwriter that already had a musical work published, while the Public contest accepted entries from songwriters without previously published musical work. Entries submitted for the competition were required to be new compositions which had never been published and between 2–5 minutes in length. The choice of language was free. Presenters At a press conference in January 2020, Kim Cesarion and Molly Hammar were presented as the main hosts for all six shows of Fantasifestivalen 31. Competing entries The twenty-eight competing artists were announced on a press conference held in January 2020. Semi-finals As in several previous editions, Fantasifestivalen commences with four semi-finals, which determine the eight entries that advance directly to the final and the eight entries that qualify to the Second Chance round. The running order for the semi-finals are announced shortly before the semi-final. The semi-final results are based solely on viewer votes. Two rounds of voting take place in each semi-final to determine which entries would advance further and which entries would be eliminated. All seven competing entries in each semi-final participate in the first round of voting where the top five advances to the second round, while the bottom two are eliminated. In the second round of voting, the two entries that occupy the first and second places qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries proceed to the Second Chance round. The fifth placed entry is eliminated. All votes from the second round of voting are added to the votes that each entry received from the first round of voting in order to determine the final outcome. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final will take place on 21 January 2020 at the Saab Arena in Linköping, hosted by Kim Cesarion and Molly Hammar. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final took place on 25 January 2020 at the Coop Norrbotten Arena in Luleå, hosted by Kim Cesarion and Molly Hammar. Semi-final 3 The third semi-final took place on 29 January 2020 at the Tegera Arena in Leksand, hosted by Kim Cesarion and Molly Hammar. Semi-final 4 The fourth semi-final will take place at the Malmö Arena in Malmö, hosted by Kim Cesarion and Molly Hammar. Second Chance Round The Second Chance Round took place on 9 February 2020 at the Scandinavium Arena in Gothenburg, hosted by Kim Cesarion and Molly Hammar. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 31 will take place at the Friends Arena in Stockholm, hosted by Kim Cesarion and Molly Hammar. Twelve songs compete — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting will select the winner. Category:Fantasifestivalen Category:NVSC 31 national selections